Dangerous Masquerade
by silverysands
Summary: Becoming embroiled in a high stakes war of vengeance was not the result he envisioned when he aided 2 women. But there was something captivating about the courage displayed by the older woman, Midori and Kijin found himself using all his political prowess to help her. Unlike her companion, Midori had no family to return to. Was Kijin the safe haven she had always been hoping for?
1. Chapter 1: Safety in Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiunkuko. I really enjoyed this series and was disappointed that there were not many Kijin Kō fanfics. So I decided to write one.

The rating of this story will eventually be increased to M.

 **Chapter 1. Safety in Darkness**

He loved the darkness. Within its confines no one could see his shame. He could remove his mask and reveal his sadness, regret and loneliness. For just a few hours, the Minister of Revenue could allow himself to be like others, he could allow himself to feel.

Kō Kijin walked leisurely through his immense garden. It was well past midnight but he had just finished making his comments on His Majesty's proposal on increasing land taxes. The end of yet another long night. He will have to be back at the Imperial Office in just a few hours but he wanted to enjoy this freedom a little more before catching what little sleep he could.

He had reached the northern edge of his garden where his koi pond lay. Breathing in deeply he looked at the silvery light of the moon reflected in the water. He had just begun feeling a little relaxed when suddenly the softness of the night was disrupted by the sound of a group of men running along the perimeter of his estate. Being a Qigong master, Kijin's sense of hearing was sharper than most and he could clearly hear what was being said. "Where are they?" One angrily demanded. "When you find them," the man hissed, "lock the girl away and bring that the bitch to me!"

"Yes sir!" a group replied in unison.

He knew that it was possible that they were chasing after thieves, but being an honourable man, Kijin didn't like the way the man had spoken about the women. He had an uneasy feeling and wondered for a moment if he should alert the guards in his household and ask them to inspect the outside environs. Not wanting to get his servants involved he decided to investigate himself. Outside his estate's walls were reasonably well lit and knowing that he could use not only his body but also his face as a weapon, he decided to step outside the confines of his garden, his mask still hidden within his inner pocket. His beauty was so dazzling that it was said that his face was almost deadly. His appearance would make most so dumbstruck that they either fainted, lost their mind for years or both. He could even compel someone to tell the truth. Men like those who would treat women so poorly would certainly have no defense against his beauty.

Using the exit closest to him, Kijin stepped out into the street and went in the direction the men had come from. Of course, Kijin knew this area better than anyone. In fact, he knew the entire Kō ward and so could easily identify likely hiding places. He was born and raised here after all.

Noiselessly he moved through the night to the avenue of trees which lead directly to the Kō family cemetery. Most people were superstitious and consequently would never enter a place of death after dark, unless absolutely desperate. To him it was the perfect location to conceal oneself. The gate wasn't especially high and although there were several spikes oriented vertically on the top edge, there were a number of horizontal bars on which one could place one's feet and climb over the gate and down the other side. He was sure a couple of women could get passed that gate easy enough.

When he reached the gate, he saw a small bit of cloth fluttering in the breeze on one of the spikes. Kijin smiled to himself. These women, whoever they were, were obviously clever enough to outwit those searching buffoons. For a second he considered that at least one of the women must be familiar with this ward to be able to find the cemetery. Or was it purely luck? Pushing his thoughts aside, Minister Kō continued his search.

These gates were not the most frequently used and he had no desire for creaking noises of an opening gate to alert the search party of his presence. So instead of using his family's master key, which could open any of the main gates throughout Kō ward, he effortlessly climbed to the top. Positioning his feet between the spikes he pushed his body off to land in a crouching position with a soft thud, on the other side of the gate.

His eyes had adjusted to the darkness so although there were very few lamps still burning at this hour, he could still see enough to move around comfortably. There were a number of graves and grave stones but the only places within the cemetery which could conceal two people would be one of the crypts. Starting from the one nearest to where he now stood, the Kijin started to sequentially and carefully search one crypt after the other.

The fourth crypt was overshadowed by a sturdy apple tree. It had grown in the shade and so was taller than normal. The hair on the back of Kijin's neck bristled as he was overcome with the uncanny feeling that he was being watched. His attention shifted from being just vigilant to one of high alert. As he turned to enter the crypt he could feel something approaching him from behind. Elegantly twisting his body to the left, he saw a knife fly past him so closely that it ripped through the sleeve of his robe.

Another 4 knives were thrown at him, all of which he expertly evaded. His movements were so fluid and well executed that he looked like he was dancing. Then there was a pause in the perpetrator's assault. Maybe he realized that throwing knives were useless. Looking up at the tree, Minister Kō taunted his unseen attacker, "Come down here and fight me properly."

He saw a lithe body dressed in close fitting clothing flip down from the tree. As soon as the culprit had his feet planted firmly on the ground a sword was pulled from his hip and he lunged straight for the Minister. Once again Kijin easily evaded the attacks. In fact, the sword was not being expertly wielded at all, this man seemed like he was just wildly brandishing a club. His attacker seemed sluggish and getting more so as time wore on. No doubt exhaustion was settling in.

Kijin grabbed the assailant's arm holding on the sword at the wrist quite tightly and squeezed with great force, but the man refused to let go of the weapon. So he twisted the arm until he heard his opponent grunt in pain, "Let the sword go." Commanded Kijin.

"No!" came a scream at a pitch that was too high to be that of a man, "I will die before I let you take us back there!" A leg lunged out aiming for the Minister's groin, but he jumped away, releasing the armed hand.

Now Kijin understood why the wrist he had clutched was so slim. This assailant was no man. "I mean you no harm." He stood with his arms akimbo to show the woman that he had no weapons.

"Liar!" she spat. "Then what are you doing out here at this hour?" She slashed her sword at him again. Her balance seemed to be affected and she swayed a bit before she could steady herself. She shook her head in an attempt to clear the fog that was settling there. Her eyesight was getting blurry as well. But she could not surrender… Not yet!

Getting further away from her he replied angrily, "This is the Kō ward and I am Minister Kō. You are trespassing on my land!"

"Minister of Revenue Kō -sama…?" the sword stilled midair. She wasn't going to let her guard completely down.

"Yes," He was about to say something more when he realized that his hand that had touched her wrist was wet and sticky. Seeing the dark liquid in the moonlight he asked, "Are you injured?"

Only then did she clutch her upper arm. Blood had soaked through her sleeve but enough had trickled down her arm to her wrist and hand. She couldn't give up her sword though. It was the only defense against those men.

"Never mind me," she said quickly, "please Kō -sama, help my Lady."

"Your Lady?" he wanted to know. "Are you the women who those men are searching for?"

"Yes, and by now Kō ward will be overrun by them." She dropped to her knees and placed the sword before her. "Please my Lord…" her lips trembled, "please take her to safety."

"Who are you? You cannot expect me to trust someone who was attacking me a minute ago."

"She is just a girl of fifteen. I beg of you. If those men find us they will force her into marriage. I don't have much strength left. I won't be able to fight them off." She swallowed hard before continuing. Talking was becoming difficult now. "Please!" she begged. "I must ensure that she is safe before I take my own life."

"Take your own life?" Kijin spoke evenly not letting his shock seep into his words.

"Yes, my Lord." She paused wearily before continuing, "Killing myself…" She swallowed again, "is better than being beaten and gang raped." Her voice had become a mere whisper now. She was losing the ability to focus.

The Imperial Officer could listen to no more. "I will help you but we must stop you from bleeding out first."

"Never mind me!" she repeated with all the strength she could muster. "Please save My Lady. She is in the crypt you were trying to enter."

Kijin ignored her protests. "We don't have much time." He told her as he bent down and tore fabric off his sleeve. The robe was already ruined from her knife. "Come, let me stop the bleeding."

"Do you promise to help My Lady?" she asked.

"Yes, yes!" he replied, exasperated.

When she tried to get up she saw the world spin and felt herself falling. She expected to crash into the ground but instead she found herself wrapped in strong arms. She could feel heat entering her body as she was pressed against something hard just before becoming unconscious.

Kijin's movements were like lightning. Cradling the woman against his chest he called out to the girl. "You can come out of hiding now, Milady." The body of the woman in his arms was frighteningly cold. Laying her down carefully, he ripped her sleeve away and using the cloth from his robe tightly wrapped her upper arm to stop the bleeding.

Out of the corner of his eye Kijin saw a slip of a girl slowly approach him. She was short and looked rather fragile. She covered her mouth in shock and then ran over to her companion. "Midori!" She started to cry. "Please… don't leave me!"

Hoisting the woman up bridal style, Kijin placed the sleeping woman in the crypt and the girl followed him. The woman's body needed warmth. Removing his bright yellow outer robe, the Minster gently placed it over the woman's limp form. He then said to the girl, "Watch over her and keep out of sight. I will get a doctor." And with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: His New Wards

Disclaimer: I own neither Saiunkoku or the characters within.

 **Chapter 2: His New Wards**

He broke into a run. He didn't have time to go back to his residence and get a horse. In fact, a horse would probably garner too much attention and he needed to be as inconspicuous as possible. Just a few streets down was an apothecary who may have some sort of medicine for someone who had lost a considerable amount of blood. The medicine man was also his second cousin and a childhood friend and so could be trusted to be discreet.

Mentally he went through a list of nearby doctors. Should he settle for one who was closer or should he get one who was more skilled? That woman… what was her name? Midori? Her condition worried him. If he didn't act fast she would surely die. _She must have sustained that grave wound while fighting to save that girl's virtue._ He mused. _She called the girl 'My Lady'. Was she the girl's body guard? Was the girl of high birth?_

He had not had the good fortune to meet many women of such caliber. The way she descended from the tree and the fact that she had fought off those men told him that she must be quite skilled. The more he thought about her, the more intriguing she became. Of course, if she were to die he may not be able to learn enough about her to satisfy his inquisitive mind. He had to save her. What is the point of having power if you can't help those in need? Wasn't that why he had become an Imperial Official instead of Clan Head?

Truth be told… he was not a man who knew many women to begin with. Not in the intimate way he may have wanted to, either as a friend or as a lover or both. The time he spent with Yuri so long ago had been one of the few highpoints. Yuri was beautiful, intelligent and could apparently tolerate the sight of his face. It only took him a few interesting conversations for him to fall completely for her. When she told him that she had no family, he wanted to bring her into the protection of his clan. But his proposal caused him nothing but heartbreak as her response was, "I can't stand being next to a face like yours." To make matters ever worse she then went on to marry his so-called friend Reishin. That shithead!

How many years had it been? _Didn't someone say that time healed all wounds?_ _Heh!_ he thought to himself. _They lied!_ Even now he couldn't stop himself from wearing masks. He just had to do something on Yuri's and Reishin's wedding day. He was too ashamed and inconsolable not to. He was granted permission to wear masks in public by Imperial decree and he adopted Kijin, the nickname his peers nastily gave him and that was that!

Another woman he knew fairly well was Kou Shuurei. Now Empress Shuurei. She had grown up to be a wonderful official, and an even more wonderful woman who had captured the hearts of Saiunkoku in its entirety, not to mention the heart of its Emperor! She had been the first female official, the first female governor and the first female Censorate Officer. She had more than proven that a woman could be as intelligent, savvy, honourable and tenacious as the best of men. There were still only a handful of women who were educated enough or who were allowed to sit and pass the National Examinations, but no one could deny how much women could contribute to the advancement of society.

She may be Empress now but he still saw her as a young protégé. In another life, she could have been his daughter or niece… He smirked to himself. He will say that to Reishin next time he saw him. He loved making that cold-as-ice Minister of Civil Administration annoyed and angry. He rather enjoyed seeing that shithead's antics when he responded to his jibes and insults.

There was one other woman who he had spent time with but he didn't know her in the most respectable way. And he never got the chance to know her in the way he would have liked to.

******Flashback******

His encounters with her started after Yuri rejected him. In the attempt to drown out his tattered emotions he ended up in the Red Light District and got really intoxicated with a few of his older cousins. They then purchased the services of a courtesan for the night at Kogaro, the number one brothel in Kiyou. In his drunken stupor they easily convinced him that a courtesan would help him forget his rejection but after entering the heavily incensed room filled with brightly coloured pillows, curtains and bed linen, Kijin immediately got sick, felt the world capsize and vomited all over the courtesan.

The women of Kogaro would laugh at that for weeks. The manager Koucho had already seen it all and so although she was amused at the incident, she knew that this young man was the heir to the head of the Kō clan and so made sure her courtesans would not laugh or snicker in front of him… Well once he woke up. His socioeconomic status also ensured that he was given a private room to sleep off his hangover and Koucho put one of her younger courtesans in charge of taking care of him.

The next morning he was greeted with a horrendous headache, an unfamiliar room and a very beautiful, young woman sitting on the edge of his bed. He froze in shock and confusion but when she broke the silence by asking in a seductive voice, "How do you feel, Houjo-sama?" he almost bolted up from the bed.

He remembered going to Kogaro with his cousins and fortunately couldn't recall much else. He became mortified when he realized that he had spent the night in a brothel. Sitting up in the bed he was about to shamefully excuse himself and run away when the woman said, "Don't worry." She laughed lightly. "Nothing happened. You can relax."

A feeling of relief washed over him and his embarrassment abated.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Itsu. I am a courtesan here." Tilting her head to one side she said suddenly, "You're very beautiful, Houjo-sama." She reached out to stroke a few tendrils of his hair which obscured her view of his face. "And your hair!" she said in an excited tone, "It's so soft and smooth… like black silk."

Houjo was shocked by her words. Most people just fainted or ran away hysterically after seeing his face. But she seemed unaffected and moreover she complimented him. Unable to move, he watched as her face approached. She placed a light kiss on his cheek. He blushed in response but didn't pull away. He just stared at her as she slowly moved back to where she was sitting.

Finally recovering from his astonishment over what just happened, Houjo realized that there was a very bitter taste in his mouth and asked her to direct him to the nearest washroom.

Pointing to the far end of the room she said, "In the adjoining room."

When he reentered the bedroom she was gone. Disappointed Houju sighed heavily. He knew he should set off for home, but his head was killing him. After a few minutes he heard a knock on the door. "Enter." He said.

To his delight she returned. She was holding a tray with a bowl and a glass of water. "For you, Houju-sama." She smiled. "This will make you feel better."

Houju wanted to smile back but his embarrassment of being alone in the room with a courtesan made him nervous. He had passed the National Exams with the title of "Tanka", meaning he had placed third in the country, and yet he didn't know how to act in front of a woman. But then again… Women were much more complicated than books or scrolls.

The soup she brought him was delicious and filled with large chunks of beef and vegetables. And she was right. After a few minutes the hangover symptoms seemed to subside.

"What's in this soup?" he asked.

"Secret recipe!" She winked at him.

Placing the bowl back on the tray he said, "I should get going." and he moved towards the door. He suddenly really wanted to get away. He was so pathetic. Here he was in a brothel with a beautiful woman who was comfortable with his looks and he didn't know how to act.

"Houju-sama, didn't you come here to feel better?" she asked softly.

He turned back around to face her. "I…" He frowned and turned away feeling ashamed again.

Coming up behind him the woman slid her hands up his back. Houju was startled at the touch and straightened his back in response but again, he didn't move away. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his back. "Let me make you feel better."

He was feeling wretched and he needed comfort. Yes, he wanted to feel better and in her arms, he did.

******End of flashback******

He reached his cousin's home and his thoughts returned to the two women. Although he didn't like the presence of thugs in his ward, Minister Kō was grateful that the women had found themselves here. His intimate knowledge of his home district meant that he knew exactly where to get help in the least possible time. Although he had given up leadership of the Kō clan and became a Secretary of the Imperial Court, Kijin was still given respect equal to that of the Family Head.

The guard at the front entrance just silently bowed and opened the gate allowing Kijin to quickly enter. "Daisuke!" he called. A servant almost instantly appeared and bowing lowly said, "Houju-sama, I will bring Daisuke-dono to you right away."

"And prepare a carriage." Kijin commanded the servant before he turned away. He could not risk carrying Midori through the streets. No one would expect some runaways to be in a carriage as fine as one owned by the Kō clan on route to his home of all households.

"Right away, Houju-sama."

In took only a couple of minutes but to Kijin it felt like an eternity. "Houju!" His cousin called out. "What brings you here at this hour? Having trouble sleeping again? And why are you half dressed? You'll catch cold, Houju!"

"Stop fussing! We have no time for this!" He said impatiently, "Daisuke… do you have anything for blood loss." He was slightly annoyed. No member of his family ever called him by his adopted name, Kijin. But could be really blame them? Kijin did translate to "Weirdo". To them he will always be Houju.

"Blood loss?" the apothecary became concerned. "Come this way and tell me what is going on as I pack my bag." The Minister did as he was asked.

"You are in luck, Houju. Doctor You Shikou is here sleeping off his latest journey. I will wake him."

Lucky was an understatement! You Shikou was simply the best! His medical knowledge was legendary and he excelled in many complicated procedures including human surgery. "Daisuke," he said when his cousin returned, "I would also like to borrow some of your son's clothes and a silk robe of your wife's."

"Ahhh… You wish to disguise these women?" Daisuke understood.

Quickly gathering everything they needed, the three men hastily departed in the carriage that was ready and waiting outside. Kijin instructed the driver to wait in front of the house closest to the cemetery. No one would get closer to the graveyard at this hour. Kijin was thankful that they still had a couple hours before dawn. They needed the cover of darkness to get the women to safety.

Peeking out from the carriage, they saw a few groups of men still searching. Waiting until the street was once again clear, Kijin, Daisuke and Shikou approached the cemetery. The old man wouldn't be able to climb over the gate and so Kijin decided to enter through a smaller side gate. Unlocking the gate, he gingerly opened it praying that it didn't make much noise. Suddenly they heard male voices and the Minister ceased what he was doing.

These men were being so loud and obnoxious. They were clearly drunk. Kijin hoped that this commotion didn't attract the attention of those ruffian search parties. They were talking about some courtesan in the Red Light District who apparently had really large breasts and what they wanted to do to her if they could afford her.

Kijin was disgusted with their talk but the doctor smiled and said, "I will have to pay her a visit sometime."

Chamberlin Kō resisted the urge to hit the doctor and proceeded to open the gate when the men were out of earshot. "Let's go!" he said as he reached into his pocket and tied his mask back in place.

When they arrived back at the crypt, Kijin called softly to the girl before they entered. "Child, I have brought a doctor and an apothecary to look after your companion."

Shyly she looked around the large concrete column that concealed her. Her crying had ceased. "Please…" she begged, "You must save her!"

Lighting a small lamp, Daisuke and doctor Shikou started examining their patient.

In the soft glow of the lamp, the girl gasped when she saw Kijin.

"Do not be afraid, girl." He told her.

"My Lord, your face…" she faltered. "Why are you wearing a mask?" she asked innocently.

"I do not wish to frighten you." He said honestly.

"But the mask makes you more suspicious, my Lord." She replied. "Even if your face is ugly, I prefer to know the one who is helping us."

Kijin smiled under his mask. He appreciated her honesty and said, "Maybe someday."

Sighing she said, "I have no choice but to trust you."

Her choice of words perturbed him. She meant that she truly couldn't trust a masked man, but in this situation there was nothing else she could possibly do. After seeing that these women were being hunted, her response was expected, but still, it bothered him. It made him feel almost like a cad. Almost like he was no better than those men who were chasing after them. Pushing the negative feeling aside because he knew that her words were directed towards men in general and not he himself in particular. He asked her, "What is your name, child?"

"Ayame, my Lord." She seemed less sheepish now.

"Ayame, I brought you boys' clothing." He held the bundle out to her. "The men searching for you will not recognize you if you put these on."

Nodding she took the bundle and said, "Thank you, my Lord. I will get changed now." Turning away she went behind the crypt to change.

Kijin smiled slightly. Her willingness to obey him reminded him of when Shuurei had dressed up as a boy and worked as his personal assistant.

"She is in a bad way, Houju." Daisuke said grimly. "She has lost a lot of blood." Holding out a bottle to his cousin he said, "If she wakes, make sure to administer this every 4 hours. Mix a tablespoon in half cup of water and make her drink it. It is bitter, but will build her strength up and encourage the blood to replace itself."

"I have stitched up her wounds. She also has cuts on her face and left leg, but the injury to her arm was the worse. She will be asleep for some time, possibly days." Shikou said. His old brow became even more wrinkled with worry. "If she does not wake up in two days, call for me at Daisuke's. We will have to use a tube to get food into her belly."

"Is that possible?" Daisuke asked incredulous.

"It is difficult, but there is a way." Turning to Kijin he said, "Minister, if you had found her a moment later she would already be dead. Although it is not great, she has a chance at pulling through."

Kijin slowly released a breath he was not aware he was holding. The doctor's words gave him some hope. He wanted to save them. This time he would not fail!

Ayame reentered the crypt then. Her build was very slight so with those clothes on, no one would suspect for a minute that she wasn't a boy.

"We need to leave." Kijin said, "Daisuke, help me dress Midori in the silk robe."

For the first time, in the low glow of the lamp Kijin saw Midori's face. It was heartshaped and well defined. She had generous lips, and long, black lashes which touched high cheekbones. She may have been called a beauty. The doctor had placed cotton over one cheek. He had mentioned that she had wounds on her face. Kijin wondered how bad they were. Most likely she would wear those scars for the rest of her life. He felt a pang of pity. He had sisters. He knew how important flawless skin, especially on the face and neck, was to women.

Quickly they made their way through the side gate and back to the waiting carriage. They allowed the girl to enter first who sat on the far side. Daisuke entered next in order to help get Midori's sleeping form into the carriage. Careful not to tear any of her stitches, he placed her head in Ayames's lap and her torso along the seat. He then folded her legs beside her just enough to allow the door to close.

Exiting the carriage, he allowed Houju to get into the seat opposite the women. Closing the door with a soft click Daisuke said, "We will come by tomorrow and check on her." He then patted the side of the carriage to indicate to the driver that it was time to leave. Kijin turned his masked face away from the girl to stare out the window but she was too focused on Midori to look at him anyway.

In took mere minutes to get to Kijin's estate. In about an hour it would be daybreak and the servants would be bustling about. Carefully lifting Midori out of the carriage, he said, "Come." to Ayame. Quietly he led her to his chamber. There was a small fire glowing in the fireplace.

"Pull back the covers." He commanded and the girl complied. Gently he placed Midori in the center of his bed and replaced the covers over her.

"My Lord," the girl suddenly held on to his hand, "Thank you so much." She looked up at him but all she could see was his mask. She could, however, see how shiny and smooth his hair was as it cascaded over his shoulders and down his back and arms.

When she moved away to sit next to Midori he said gently "Wait here for me. I will return shortly."

He exited the room. Knowing that his servants would be awake by now, he went to find the housekeeper to explain the situation to her. She had been in service to the Ko family since his grandfather's time, joining her mother from a very young age. He could trust Fumiko-dono to keep things quiet.

He told Fumiko that at least for today, let no one, save her, enter his bed chambers. He needed time to concoct a reasonable explanation for the injured woman lying in his bed. He also asked her to prepare a room for Ayame. For now, they will tell everyone that Ayame was his niece from one of the lower branch families who came to visit the capital. He also asked Fumiko to keep close watch on the child. His last command was that she immediately send word to him at the outer palace if Midori woke up.

He needed to be back at the Imperial Office in just three hours. He had pulled all-nighters before, many in fact, but suddenly Kijin felt like he was now far too old for that sort of nonsense. He explained to Ayame and told her that for her safety she will pose as his niece and that for now she must not mention Midori to anyone except the housekeeper, Fumiko-dono. The girl nodded. He told her that a room was being prepared for her but she insisted that she wanted to stay by Midori's side, as the Minister expected.

Kijin was exhausted. He would take a two-hour nap in the room adjoining his bed chamber, have a bath, get dressed and go to his Office. During the day, he would decide what needed to be done next.

How his life had changed within a single night. Unexpectedly he now had two new wards. Wards that were in trouble and in need of protection… His protection. He was a man with power and intelligence and he meant to do right by these women. The last time he tried to protect someone he failed. He would absolutely not fail this time.

Glancing back at the unconscious woman once more, Kijin exited into the other room and moved towards the bed contained there. He almost laughed… This room was meant for his wife. For the first time, he had a woman in his home and in his bed but she wasn't even aware and certainly wasn't there by choice. _After all… who would want to marry me?_ With that thought he fell asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.


End file.
